


Кое-что о происхождении Келебримбора

by kemenkiri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: В одном из поздних толкиновских текстов Келебримбор упомянут как "Синда, который утверждал, что он потомок Даэрона". Как он дошел до жизни такой?!





	Кое-что о происхождении Келебримбора

...Пир был в самом разгаре.  
\- А еще мы сделаем на воротах надпись не только вашими письменами, но и нашими! - бодро заявил Нарви, поднимая очередную чашу.  
\- Вашими? - Келебримбор почувствовал трепет первооткрывателя; количество съеденного и выпитого, до того несколько беспокоившее эльфа, отступило куда-то на второй план. Неужели он наконец увидит тайные письмена гномов, не показанные даже Куруфину?!  
\- Да, нашими! Ничего, не ошибетесь - вы-то ими тоже пишете! - вступил в разговор почтенный гном, сидевший по другую сторону. Он вытащил из-за пояса кинжал в ножнах и указал на украшавшую их гравировку - охранное заклинание, выполненное четким угловатым киртом.  
\- А... - разочарованно выдохнул эльф. - Это-то - не ваши...  
\- Как это так - не наши?  
Гном уже приготовился вытащить кинжал из ножен, но Келебримбор поспешил успокоить его (и его соседей) объяснениями:  
\- То есть ваши, конечно, ваши, уж сколько веков, и шрифт этот - именно местный, но придумали-то их - эльфы!  
\- Эльфы, говоришь? - недоуменно раздалось с одной стороны стола. С другой, впрочем, тише прозвучало что-то вроде "Ну, гм, вроде да..."  
\- Ну да, эльфы. В самые стародавние времена, до Солнца. Несколько их было, но главный - Даэрон. Но, - Келебримбор выразительно посмотрел на обеспокоенных гномов, - достоверно известно, между прочим, что эльфы-то их придумали, а куда употребить - и не знали... И вот только Ваш Народ, что торговал с ними тогда и помогал им своим мастерством, оценил всю пользу этого изобретения, и пока они вещи одной руной надписывали, вы уже записывали летописи и рецепты сплавов... Ваших заслуг тут даже больше, без сомнения! Но вот придумали - эльфы, это точно. Синда Даэрон из Дориата.  
\- Из Дориата? - недоверчиво хмыкнули где-то справа.  
\- Да, - уверенно ответил Келебримбор. - В те древние века гномы и торговали с тамошними эльфами, и госпожи Мелиан учились...  
\- Вот-вот, - наставительно отозвались слева, - конечно, торговали, - а как же? нет, ну если, конечно, кто...  
Похоже, здесь давно не спорили потомки обитателей Ногрода и Белегоста. и Келебримбор был бы рад, если бы и не начали. Прошептав себе под нос: "Давно я полоза не видел... Меня он этим не обидел!" - он снова вступил в разговор:  
\- Словом, надпись мы сделаем, шрифт выберем... А вы запомните - синда Даэрон, из Дориата. Хорошо? Запомните?  
\- Да что ты за него так вступаешься-то? - скептически поинтересовался кто-то - Родня он тебе, что ли?  
-А может, родня! - спорить дальше не хотелось, а родство для гномов - аргумент просто непрошибаемый.  
\- Там он же, говоришь, в древние века жил...  
Но тут и на гнома-скептика нашлись несогласные сородичи:  
\- Ну и что, это ж эльфы! А может он ему этот... потомок дальний!  
\- А может, потомок! - громче прежнего воскликнул Келебримбор, постаравшись придать голосу умеренную нетрезвость.  
\- А... ну тогда - дело святое! Запомним! Твоего-то! - загудели вокруг голоса.  
Пир продолжался.  
\- ...нет, ну на вашем языке мы тоже непременно надпись сделаем, - снова вступил в разговор Нарви (с новой чашей, конечно же). - Вашими письменами - их-то, кстати, кто придумал? Знаешь, наверное!  
\- Знаю, как не знать! Феанор. Мой... образец для подражания. лучший мастер среди Нолдор. Такого больше не будет... - Келебримбор еле успел поймать просившееся с языка "мой дед". Он только что заявил о родстве с Даэроном Дориатским, а увязать две такие ветви в одну генеалогию у него не вышло бы даже по той пьяни, которую он попытался изобразить.  
Вокруг громогласно убеждали, что он, Келебримбор, наверняка того Феанора не хуже, а то и лучше. Нет, они не просто так хвалят, они вот честно скажут, что Тельхар-то Древний - он, конечно, будет лучше, но... может, и ненамного, очень может быть!..  
\- А еще я подумал об изображениях, о гербах то есть, - вернулся к любимой теме украшения ворот Нарви.  
Пир был еще весьма далек от завершения...

3:35 18.12.2010

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Текстологическое примечание: 1969 год или позже, текст "О Гномах и Людях". Мимоходом упоминается, что в Эрегионе использовалось не только "Феанорово письмо", но и даэроново. "Это происходило, без сомнения, благодаря влиянию Келебримбора, Синда, который утверждал, что он потомок Даэрона".


End file.
